Endswood-Wallis Contract Feud Corporate War
The Endswood-Wallis Contract Feud Corporate War, more commonly referred to as the Endswood-Wallis Corporate War and the V'esper Dispute Corporate War', was a conflict between the Alpha-Dawn Megaindustrial Conglomerate and Wallco. The corporate war was based around Alpha-Dawn arranging the subsidization of Vesper Industries, which Wallco was virulently against. Prelude In Brezniik of 2049, the Alpha-Dawn Megaindustrial Conglomerate was founded between a merge with: Lucas and Laura Endswood of Endswood Ordnance and Casanovus Incorporated -- and Serena Endswood of Winthrope Comestics, with Dan Elmonte of Elmonte Finesse, Incorporated. In Junith of the same year, the PMC Auspice Security was subsidized into the conglomerate, thus allowing for a full time security division for the merged corporations' various needs. In early Hallowtempora, however, Lucas Endswood met with the founder and CEO of Vesper Industries -- a rising company based on electronics, robotics, and telecommunications. A competing umbrella corporation, Wallco, discovered the meetings between Alpha-Dawn and Vesper, and revealed itself to be against the deal -- as its president, Wilhelm Wallis, wanted to subsidize Vesper, instead. On Hallowtempora XIII, 2049, Wilhelm Wallis met with Lucas Endswood in order to negotiate a price for Alpha-Dawn to allow Wallco to subsidize Vesper Industries. Endswood immediately declined such a deal, which caused Wallis to take more violent measures in order to achieve his goal. The Conflict Whilst on their way to meet with the president of Vesper Industries to begin the arrange for a corporate subsidization on Hallowtempora XVI, Wallco vehicles effectively blocked the road of the Endswoods' motorcade. Rather than initiate a confrontation in public, the motorcade returned to Providence and a new schedule for meeting with Vesper was made. On Hallowtempora XXI, Lucas and Laura boarded an avian vehicle and were flown to Trenton, Creedence. Upon landing, the Endswoods were confronted by antagonizers hired by Wallco. After being physically touched by one of the harassers, Lucas physically fought three of the disruptors, defeating all three rather quickly. As the others fled the scene, Laura quickly knocked one out. The Endswoods then reported their assailants' presence to the Trenton Private Investigators. A team of TPI personnel were then dispatched to provide protection for the two corporate officials. The following day, Lucas and Laura Endswood made haste to the Vesper Facility and confirmed the subsidization of Vesper Industries, thus expanding the Alpha-Dawn Conglomerate. Upon publicly stating the expanse of the conglomerate, Wallco declared war on Alpha-Dawn. Nine days without action by Wallco brought forth corporate sabotage in which an Endswood Ordnance cargo truck was mysteriously run off the road and crashed. Two similar instances took place Nahvidax'k'ver IV and VII. At this point, Lucas Endswood had enough and initiated the mobilization of Auspice Security. One division would initiate an aerial attack on the Wallco Headquarters Building in Brickston, New Wallace. A second taskforce would be led by Tyrone Carter and a squadron of Auspice personnel to keep the ground level clear from hostile threats and then find the location of Wilhelm Wallis. The third and final division would be led by Lucas and Laura Endswood and would focus on tracking down Wallis and forcing him to legally surcease the corporate war. On Nahvidax'k'ver XI, a squad of three jet VTOLs approached the Wallco Headquarters Building and immediately opened fire, launching missiles at the penthouse on top of the structure. Within seconds, the top of the building was in ruins. From below, Tyrone Carter and his taskforce guarded the entrance and entered the lobby. Upon searching for Wallis' whereabouts, Carter found that he was attending a meeting in Raleigh. This information was relayed to Lucas Endswood. However, slightly after this, Wallco personnel from higher levels began to trickle down the tower and opened fire on the Auspice security. A large shootout between corporate footsoldiers ensued. By Nahvidax'k'ver XII, Lucas and Laura were in the City of Raleigh and traveled to the building where Wilhelm Wallis was supposedly meeting. The siblings entered the building with guns in-hand. Laura remained in the main entrance to keep a watch on the hub of the location. Lucas, however, began searching for the leader of Wallco. Upon entering the boardroom in which Wilhelm resided, Lucas immediately shot his bodyguards in spots to incapacitate them. Attempting to escape, Wallis began to bang on a glass window, but was grabbed by Endswood before it cracked. After several punches and physical trauma inflicted on president of Wallco, Lucas demanded that he sign a contract that legally prevents another corporate war between the two entities, as well as no charges pressed against either party. In haste to sign it to avoid further physical pain, Wallis overlooked the statement that Wallco would also pay the Alpha-Dawn Megaindustrial Conglomerate $750,000 every month from the remainder of 2049 until 2054. After it was signed and the signature was confirmed, Lucas, Laura, and the Auspice personnel returned to Providence. Tyrone Carter and his taskforce had already returned. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Corporate wars Category:Events Category:Avarice